Always The Opposite
by Merry Go
Summary: Cosmo and the AntiCosmo have everything opposite. And having Everything the opposite, is sometimes a very bad thing. On hold for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:The Anti-Cosmo has everything the regular Cosmo has, but reversed, right? He's married to an idiot while Cosmo is married to someone quite intelligent. The Anti-Cosmo is an evil genius and Cosmo is an idiot. So their brains work oppositely too, correct? Well, the Anti-Cosmo seems, though evil, perfectly sane. So, shouldn't Cosmo be the exact opposite?

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the FoP series. None of this belongs to me, it belongs to its repective writers. Not me. Don't sue, please.

Fiction Rating:T(M for later chapers)

---------------------------------------

The clock outside a certain fishbowl read the time 9:30. A young Timmy Turner was fast asleep on his comfy bed, dreaming normal ten-year-old dreams. Inside the fishbowl castle beside him, one of his fairies had already joined him in the land of slumber. Both Cosmo and Wanda had grown accustomed to falling asleep at their godchild's bedtime. Tonight, however, only the fairy of pink lay dreaming.

Cosmo sat in his bed, shaking fiercely, though he did not know why, clinging to his nickel Philip for support. His wife and godchild had gone to sleep half an hour ago, and he knew it, so Philip the nickel was his only company. The green fairy's eyes darted around the room. His shaking grew more and more violent as the seconds slowly flew by.

Slamming his eyes shut and clinging to Philip for all he was worth, he silently tried to will away whatever frightened him in the dark room. There he sat for what seemed like at least a few hours, just waiting for this odd feeling to go away. He didn't even understand what he felt; it was such a strange combination of absolute fear, and paranoia, with the feeling of both déjà vu and belonging (in the back of his mind).

Cosmo's eyes opened ever so slowly to rest upon a figure standing halfway down his bed. A small light from behind the shadow allowed the fairy to see its outline, and green hair that was spiked forward, but nothing else. _Is that the Anti-Cosmo? _That thought was quickly shaken out. It couldn't be the Anti-Cosmo, everything about him was dark blue, not green.

"Wh-who are you?" Cosmo asked hesitantly, hiding behind Philip. The shadow let out a small growl, but otherwise simply stared at him through the darkness. "What are…"

"You really have forgotten haven't you?" it interrupted, a small smirked crept on, whoever's or whatever's was in the room. Cosmo could tell because of the small row of teeth that were now somehow visible. Almost like he wanted them the be seen to prove to him that it was there. "Don't worry, we'll spending a lot of time catching up again, Cosmo." The voice seemed to grow more deranged the more words spilled from its mouth.

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Now, now, don't tell me you've completely forgotten me." said the silhouette, faking hurt as it crept closer to Cosmo. "I know I was gone for a long time, but I'm back, and you count on me staying for a long time. Remember, I've always been with you, and I always will, so you can forget about me leaving ever again." it hissed creping ever so closer.

"Get away from me!" Cosmo yelled, holding the nickel up to his head and shutting his eyes harshly. Then…all the feelings that he couldn't explain, were gone. The only thing around him was the air slowly breezing against his face. Wait, air? Isn't he in a fishbowl?

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, I'm sure school will be extra fun today." his wife reassure to her godchild. Cosmo's eyelids sprang up as though the eye were made of liquid magma. Looking around, the green fairy realized, he was outside, already disguised as a cat and walking Timmy to school.

A look of boredom was plastered on the ten-year-olds face. "Ah, well, I guess it could be worse, right? I could have to be at home with Vicky."

"Cosmo, hun are you alright? You look more lost then usual." Wanda said to her husband, slightly concerned. He didn't even notice that he was still searching his surroundings, tring to figure out where he was, and why he wasn't in the fish castle anymore.

"Oh, I'm fine sugar, really." he replied unconvincingly, with a bright, confused smile.

"ok, if you say so." She said, trying to catch up with Timmy, who had some ground on them.

"At least, I think so." he thought out loud to himself before rejoining the two ahead.

-----------------------------------------

Please, this is my first fan-fic, so don't yell too much. Ok, I need your opinion on this, do you want me to tell you what happens through Cosmo's point of view or do you want to know what's going on, step-by-step? I can't even start the next one untill I know, so please, R&R. Oh, and I accept all forms of compliments and critiziam as long as it isn't obnoxious. I have to draw the line somewhere.


	2. The Final Warning Sign

Outline: What's going on with Cosmo? Things start to get worse while he tries to remember what went on the previous night, and trying to go through a normal day. Can Cosmo find out what went wrong with him? Is it some disease? Or is there part of his past we don't know about?

A/N: Incase any questions arise from my writing, please, feel free to ask about it, and give any helpful advise that you can. I swear to you, the writing will get better as it goes on. I had more of an idea for the middle and am making the beginning as I go along.

-

_What happened last night, and why can't I remember it? _Cosmo mentally asked himself over and over, trying to look interested in the conversation that his wife and godchild were engaged in. It was lunch and Wanda was trying to find a topic that she and Timmy could talk about, but most of her attempts lead to Timmy talking up a storm and her not understanding a word of it. Chester and AJ were on a field trip Washington DC and weren't going to be back for a week, so she wanted him to at least talk to them.

Cosmo sat next to Timmy's tray, disguised as a fork, trying desperately to recover the memories of last night. On more then a few occasions, he was almost picked up by someone, only to be saved by his godchild aimlessly reaching over and using him to eat. Cosmo was so lost in his head, trying to find the images of the previous night, he didn't even mind it.

'_What happened? Why can't I remember? I can't even remember waking up, let alone getting Timmy up and getting him to school. And that guy…' _the thought sent shiver down his spine. Who was that anyway? '_This hasn't happened since… No_!' Cosmo screamed in his head '_That's not happening again. I know it isn't. I just have to tell myself it's ok.'_

Lunch was over and class was back in session. Crocker had already given a pop-quiz early in the day, so the rest of the school day had to be either taking notes or going over the unstudied test. Without AJ surely no one even came close to passing. Unfortunately, Timmy forgot there was a scheduled test today. One that he could have, but didn't study for. Isn't that great news for Timmy, he gets to fail two tests in one day.

Wanda was trying to help him with the answers. She was his pencil, and every once in a while, tried to hint towards the right answer when she knew he would get it wrong. The test was supposed to last the rest of the day, but most kids were already done and talking amongst themselves. Crocker would have yelled his head off, but he was preoccupied with a new, more accurate fairy finder.

On the corner of Timmy's desk sat Cosmo who, knowing Timmy loved to answer questions then rewrite them more then a few hundred times, was a pen, so he was free to let his mind wonder. Looking around at all the children as they chatted about the tests, and members of the opposite sex (you know, girls have cooties, boys are gross) and other kids interests. To the fairy's ears, the sound seemed to grow softer. Maybe their finally running out of things to say. Steadily, the sounds grew more and more faint, until the noises around him stopped completely.

The green fairy's eye were immediately drawn to the children. Curious as to why they suddenly stopped talking to one another. Searching around the class, he saw that the kids didn't stop talking. Their mouths moved to every word, but no sound escaped from their lips. Even the fairy finder Mr. CrockPot was working on must have been beeping, but wasn't. Not even outside noises broke the silence. As far as he could tell, the entire universe just stopped making noise.

'_Uh…maybe there's a magical disease that makes you deaf if you worry too much'_ Cosmo thought, trying to label what was happening. "Timmy, Wanda, what's going on I…" his voice trailed off when he realized that he heard himself say the words. Not in his head either, they were spoken words, but they didn't seem to hear them. _'Why is this happening to me? What's wrong with me?'_

A laugh echoed onto the walls and through out his mind. **I think you know what's happening**.

Cosmo's eyes widened, he knew that voice. It was the voice that visited him last night, before…whatever happened. 'No…' he whispered to himself. 'It's ok. There's nothing wrong, I'm fine.'

**Yes…you are fine. **the voice explained. **There is nothing wrong with you. You keep telling yourself that, and let me handle it for you.**

"Shut up…Shut up…Shut up…" Cosmo demanded in soft whisper. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, please." he felt tears start to swell behind his eyes, but he was beyond caring, all he wanted, no needed was whoever this was to go away.

**Don't you understand…I'll never leave. I can't leave… **

"I SAID SHUT UP DAMMIT!" he yelled as loud as his lungs would allow. Wanda and Timmy's heads flow in the direction of Cosmo, shocked with both his outburst and willful use of cursing. Cosmo quickly regretted his ranting. Everyone in the classroom must of heard him.

"Cosmo are you ok? You've been acting funny ever since school." his godchild in the silly pink hat said, slightly concerned. With Cosmo, sometimes his actions caused misplaced worry due to a misunderstanding of his actions, and are merely ideas that seemed good at a time.

Wait, ever since school? Wasn't school still going on? Quickly searching his surroundings, Cosmo saw he was in Timmy's room, no longer in school. The clock on Timmy's nightstand said the time was 8:57, long past school's end. Darn it! It happened again! Why were these black-outs happening?

"Well, it's almost my bed time, why don't we all get a good nights rest and we'll all feel better in the morning." Timmy suggested, Wanda poofing him into his pajamas. "Good night." he said laying down and almost instantly failing asleep the second his head hit the pillow, leaving Cosmo and Wanda to poof into fish and enter their castle.

"Cosmo dear, are you sure your ok?" Wands asked as they arrived in their room.

"Yeah, I'm fine really. Why wouldn't I be?" Cosmo retorted with a false smile and a nervous laugh.

"Well Cosmo, you normally act strange, but…you haven't act like this since…" she didn't want to continue the sentence. What had happened was a long time ago and all she wanted to remember was that he got over it. "Well, you know…when you had your…um…episodes."

"I DIDN'T HAVE A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!" he screamed louder then he wanted to.

Wanda, under normal circumstances would never allow him to yell at her like that. She knew she was playing with fire, however, and you don't play with fire unless your ready to get burned. "I know, I know Cosmo, it's just that your starting to act like that again and it's worrying me. You know that…when whatever happened to you, you didn't have much control over yourself, and don't want to hurt yourself. Or get sick again."

Grunting, Cosmo got into bed and ripped the covers over him, looking away from his wife's bed. "You say 'sick' as though I've recovered." he whispered to the wall, unaware he even said it. To Wanda he said, "Listen, what happened a thousand years ago doesn't need to be brought up now. You saw that once, and that's it. That won't be happening again."

His answer didn't give Wanda any security, but if he truly believes that it's not happening again, he would know better then her she hoped. "Well, if you do start to feel funny, please tell me. You know I love you, ok?" the pink fairy begged as she headed to the bathroom to fix her nightly facials. Magic would do the trick, but doing it herself was more thorough and she felt productive.

Sighing, Cosmo wrapped his arms around his pillow for support. He didn't know where Philip was. He didn't remember waking up so he could have put her anywhere. Oh well, a pillow should be a good substitute for his beloved nickel for tonight. Gripping both wrists together with the opposing hand, he locked the pillow into places and prepared himself for the long night he told himself he was going to have.

Gripping his wrists harder, he realized that the ends of the sleeves to his nightshirt were getting damp. Now, despite the fact that he is in a fishbowl, there was no water inside of it. Their magic kept it outside. And the large doors, but that's not the point. The point is that his wrists shouldn't he wet.

Slowly, he pulled out his wrists from under the pillow to find what was making his sleeve so damp. The answer he received made him reconsider how confident he was that…whatever happened to him before wasn't going to come to pass again.

His sleeves, over halfway up his lower arm, were drenched in blood. Sliding the coverings off his arms, reviled nearly ten slashes on each arm. The pressure he was putting on them must have reopened the cuts and caused them to bleed profusely. Even worse, he found a bloody knife under his pillow. The blood had dried mostly, so it must have happened within the last twelve hours. Most of which either Cosmo couldn't remember or were spent talking with the voice. And he was starting to think he knew who the voice was.

"This can't be happening." he said in a melancholy tone, as he watched dumbly at the gushing blood coming from his underarm. A disturbing smirk creased his face and a tiny chuckle escaped his parted lips. "You really did come back. You son of a bitch you came back. Even after last time."

"Cosmo?" Wanda said coming back from applying her facial cream.

Quickly stuffing his hands under the covers, he turned around to her. "Oh, hey Wanda, I was just going to sleep." he lied.

"O-Key." she replied, sitting on her bed on the other side of the room and turning out the lights. "Goodnight."

Cosmo waited a few minutes, pretending to be asleep, until Wanda feel unconscious against her pillow, worry dancing in her head, and faced the, letting the smirk creep back on his face. "You really came back. Or should I say, I came back."

-

Well? Ok I know I wanted to do this is Cosmo's POV, but I can't do that too well apparently. I'm going to try and make the next one like that, because it's going to be a recollection episode. All the questions about that voice will be answered. As well as a couple that are present in the TV show. You'll just have to wait and see.


	3. Her Nightmare, The Past Event

A/N: Ok, so it has been a little while since I updated, so here it is, installation 3 to my series. Hope you like it, this is my first time with characters telling it and not me.

Notes: 1:In this all fairies can die, just not of old age. So there is a cemetery.

2:Also, to me, Fairy World has to be bigger then the size of one town, so I call it a 'town' and imply that there is more to Fairy World then what Cosmo and Wanda always poof to.

Disclaimer: I do not own the series 'Fairly Odd Parents' nor do I wish to. Any money and sponsership gained by the series is property of the respective owner and I gain nothing from the venture of writing except perhaps nice words and the satisfactory of writing a story people will enjoy.

How To Read:

'_text_' Wanda's thoughts

_Text_Me interrupting-this text is completely unnecessary. Skip it if you want.

TextWanda talking

Hey, I want to make this story rated M. It has disturbing scenes and such. From now on this story is rated M.

----------------------------------------------

_The air of the night lay still as thoughts of many years past ran through the mind the once peacefully sleeping pink fairy. Memories suppressed all that time ago surfaced, urging thoughts of worry and panic for her dear husband. To her, this was so much like what happened all those years ago. Whether he wanted to see it or not, the similarity was almost frightening. So clearly could she remember him. The horrible look on his face._

WANDA'S POV

Oh, Cosmo. What's happening to you? Why can't you see what is so plainly in front of you? I hate thinking of what happened to you back then, and I don't ever want to see that again. Not even my worst nightmares scared me as much as you did back then.

We were married by then. Our 8,995Th anniversary was coming up and that was the surprise date anniversary. What really shocked me was that he remembered which one it was! He usually never remembers. At least he remembers it, right?

He had reservations to a nice restaurant already setup. I didn't want him to spend a lot on a restaurant, just a romantic dinner for two at home with him was enough for me. I never did find out where he wanted to take me. I will never forget that night of our anniversary for as long as I live.

It was the morning before our anniversary and poor Cosmo was practically running a ten mile marathon between being on the phone with the people from the restaurant, making breakfast (that was another little surprise he had for me) and the old bat, I mean his mother in the living room still barking about how awful I was and wasn't worth any of the hardship he was going through to make his anniversary special.

I wanted to make breakfast for him, seeing as how he was so busy with the phone and his mom. But he insisted and gave me a box of chocolates he was saving for tomorrow to keep me quiet. I always hated when he used chocolate against me! He even said he would get me the most chocolaty dessert that I had every laid eyes on tomorrow. I was moved that he was going through all this trouble just for me. I even felt kind of bad, I wanted him to slow down. Just being with him was always good enough for me, but he was determined I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again.

All day we spent the day together going from place to place. We went to the park after breakfast and seen a movie. Oh, it was so romantic. He even gave me a foot message when we got home that night. I couldn't believe how sweet Cosmo was acting. The only strange thing that happened was Cosmo, every once in a while, started franticly looking around like he didn't know where he was. He tries so hard, but sometimes his heart works faster then his brain. Well, most of the time actually, but I still love him.

That night Cosmo broke his tradition of saying good-night. The poor dear couldn't even keep his eyes open at the end of the day. He was so tired after getting everything perfect he fell asleep the second he laid down. He is so cute when he's asleep. So defenseless. For some reason while he was growing up, he hated attention. Especially when he was sleeping. He had always acted strangely about certain things.

That night, I had gone to sleep about I'd say ten-ish, and for some reason, I had woken up at about 1:39. So I went to get myself a glass water (I was half awake, I forgot I could poof one up). Getting back into bed, I placed the now half full glass on the stand next to my bed, and for some reason I wanted to check on Cosmo, so I tried to see if he was awake.

"Cosmo, honey are you awake?" I asked him. When he didn't answer I asked again, but he still didn't answer, so I was just going to go back to sleep, thinking he was asleep, but something inside told me to make sure he was there. So I got up, despite my eyes begging me to go back to sleep, and switched the lights on.

I always hated these lights. They were too bright. I had installed a dim light one night when the old light burnt out. Unfortunately, we have a light that allows two bulbs in the sockets. So Cosmo got to chose that one, so he got a super bright one to 'make-up' for the dim one I had. I always hated that other bulb. Anyway, once my eyes got used to the brightness, I turned to the bed on the other side of the room, to check on Cosmo. I can't describe how much fear ran through me when I saw that bed empty.

Immediately I checked every single room in our house. I even crept into his mother's house and checked there. I checked everywhere that he liked to hang out at. I even checked a few places that he hated, thinking maybe he went somewhere to think and didn't want me to follow him, so he went somewhere he knew I wouldn't expect him to be.

My panic turned into a frenzied fear. I had no idea where he was. '_What if he was kidnapped?'_ I kept thinking. '_What if he was abducted by an old enemy?' _I know they all sound outrageous, but I was paranoid by then and starting to think crazy things. I don't think he even had any enemies.

The rest of that morning I spent franticly searching all of Fairy World. I hadn't told anyone that he was missing yet, but if I hadn't found him by tonight, I promised to myself that I would enlist the army if I had to. I also swore if he was playing a prank on me I was going to kill him.

It was already night and still no sign of Cosmo. I was about to get every form of help I could possibly imagine before I decided to check everywhere in the vicinity of this particular town of Fairy World(1). There are other places, but I was hoping that he would be near here.

While on my fifteenth circle around the town I realized that I never checked the graveyard(2) on the outskirts of town. '_Now, why would he be there?'_ I asked myself, but at the time I was desperate enough to check anywhere. Maybe it was because I watched a scary movie when I was little, but I was always frightened by the graveyard outside the town. Mostly because, since fairy live forever, they were all killed by something. Fairies aren't fully immortal. Just, eternally youthful I would say. Well actually, everyone has a different age. It just depends really. Don't ask, please, I don't even know.

The cemetery was surprisingly full. You see, there was a horrible massacre a few years back. No one was ever connected to any of the killings. Words wasn't supposed to get out to the public until they had a suspect, but it leaked out anyway.

_Each tombstone was fairly new. No moss just yet. Grass had grown over the patches loss soil. Words etched into each stone spoke the volumes of sorrow left in those they have left behind. Today, however, something new littered the hollowed grounds of the final resting place for so many unfortunates._

_Covering the ground as flames cover a corpse, slimy balls of rotted, desecrated carcass lay defiling the grounds on which it sat. Freshly dug dirt pilled around the once covered graves. A single shadow stood out amongst the darkness of the setting day._

It was getting late, the sun was setting and my breath caught in my throat and didn't want to leave. Not at the horrible sight of dismemberment, or the fact that I was scared to death by here while this was going on, but who I saw doing it. Now, I have a hard time distinguishing people from the backs of their heads, this one I knew right away.

"Co-Cos…" I tried to say to him. I couldn't even finish saying his name. For what seemed like decades, he just stood there staring off into space. I wanted to ask him again, but he had already turned, standing with his right side facing me, head turned the rest of the way. He watched me with eyes filled with more dark thoughts then I could ever place.

I felt like I was going to faint, or throw up. "Cosmo? Wh-What did you…what did you do?" I asked, tears lining my eyes.

He let out a small cackle and gazed at me "Well, well, well. Cosmo never did let me see his girlfriend. You must be Wanda." The voice wasn't Cosmo's. It was deeper, more evil then his. He didn't sound like him at all.

"What are you talking about? You are Cosmo." I tried to tell him. My mind pleaded that this be a horrific nightmare. That my husband would never do this. Why would Cosmo do this?

"That jerk never let me see what corpses looked like either. I always told him to let me see. That stupid idiot. Oh well, now I know. I even know what they look like on the inside." Then he started laughing with such malice it made me sick just hearing him.

"Cosmo." By then the tears I was holding back started to fall freely, choking my words. "Cosmo, why did you do this?"

I don't know what I said, but the laughing stopped and I was faced with all his hate. "Cosmo, Cosmo, Cosmo, is that all you people think about? I hate him so much. Someday you basturd, I'm going to kill you."

"What are talking about? You are Cosmo." I told him between the sobs I couldn't control. "You are Cosmo."

After a few minutes of silence, a small noise broke it. "Wanda?" That was the voice I have woken up to for almost nine thousand years.

"Cosmo?" There he stood, fully facing me now, searching his surroundings with mild curiosity.

"Wanda, what am I doing here?" I didn't quite understand the question at first. Was he lying to me? What if he was the one that killed them all in the first place? Then another thought hit me. He doesn't remember what he did. What if he went insane?

"Cosmo? I…I think we should go." I didn't want to get any closer then I already was. But what if Cosmo didn't mean to? He will get taken away anyway. I will never let them have him. Not as long I have the power to save him.

I took him home as fast as I could while trying not to touch to much of what he was soaked in. I told him the entire way that I was going to protect him. I was going to save him. I thought I heard him say something, but it must have been me. He didn't remembered saying anything. I never told anyone that about what happened that day.

Once we got home, he spent a week locked away, not saying a word. I kept him as much company as I could, trying to calm him down. The week after that, he acted like nothing was ever wrong. I kept a sharp eye on him for the next year and a half, never letting him out of my sight.

I try to watch him carefully, if he ever starts to act like he did back then. And I fear that I failed him in doing so. I think it's starting again, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. All I can really do is stand by him and help him past. I just hope that's enough to fix whatever went wrong.

---

So, what do you think? This is the first time that I did something in someone else's POV. Sorry if it's a little shotty too. I had to get this done fast. My word processor had to be deleted. And on top of that it wouldn't even let me put it on disk. So, sorry if I skipped a few details here and there.

PREVEIW: The next one will be how Cosmo remembers what happened. Then I want a complete history on what has been happening to him. See you then.

Incase you didn't read it up there Notes

(1)I don't think that all of Fairy World would be the size of one town. So I refer to where Cosmo and Wanda always are to a 'town' in Fairy World and imply that it has more

(2)I think that fairies can die. Not of old age but other things. I don't know if everyone else thinks that, but I recall Cosmo saying 'I said till death to us part. But since I'm immortal that's forever.'


	4. I Don't Need Saving

A/N: This is just Cosmo's view to what Wanda was talking about. It asks even more questions about Cosmo. Don't get your hopes up though, I'm not going to answer them right away. After this is some new stuff that is currently happening. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, names or places used in the 'Fairly Oddparents' series. The belong to their respective creators. This is merely an attempt of writing for my and your enjoyment. No money is involved. Please don't sue me.

Text Cosmo talking

_Text' _Cosmo thinking

**TEXT **Cosmo's voice in his head talking

--

One hundred years ago. You would think something that happened that long ago would bury itself and stay buried. Why can't I stop this? Why can't I control it? Or is control what I don't want? What if that is the last thing I want, but think it is? I don't know. Why don't I? Why am I always such a fool? I know I'm talking with longer words then I usually do, but ever since one hundred years ago, I had better act like this if, Wanda is to believe my roués. I tried to put my memories in the back of my mind, behind a steel wall, under six feet of dirt, placed in the endless maze of my head. I guess if you just leave something behind to rot, it comes back, looking for its master.

I remember that day better then anyone would ever know. I was planning the best anniversary ever. I had a reservation at one of the best restaurants in Fairy World. I already got Mama to promise that she wouldn't do anything to ruin tomorrow. I, regretfully, neglected to include the day before while I was making all the last minute preparations.

Then, the restaurant called and said that they lost my reservations while she was lecturing me about how she didn't think Wanda was worth any of this and I should find a new woman. Between juggling the phone and a frying pan and mother, I could just notice Wanda out of the corner of my eye. I recognized that look tattooed on her face. It was the look that meant her anger was reaching dangerous levels. For some reason, I kind of liked that look. That was why I asked her out on our first date. With Mama in the room it was bad, however, so I gave her a box of chocolates that I found to calm her down. That always worked.

I was shocked that breakfast ended with only one close call. The dishes were already washed, much to Wanda's surprise, and I was already dragging her out the door to the local park. She always did love that outdoorsy stuff. Me on the other hand, wasn't much of a 'go-out-and-experience-it' kind of guy. She loved it though, so that's what we were going to do. It would have been perfect too, if not for that horrid voice coming back again. I thought he was long gone. '_Why did he come back today of all days_?' I thought.

I tried so hard to ignore it. The voice started small, but quickly escalated to a deafening screech. Even when I couldn't ignore him, I hid the fact from Wanda. **I want to go the cemetery. Lets go there. Forget the woman!** That was what started as the whispers. He always hated when I ignored him, but I couldn't talk to him in front of Wanda. She would think I'm nuts. I'm not crazy. I just have to deal with that little voice. That was when he began the steady incline to screaming. Slowly changing the words as his voice rose.

The words grew from '**I want to go the cemetery' **to '**Go to the cemetery, now' **to '**I want to see the dead bodies**.' From '**Let's go there. Forget the woman' **to '**I said let's go. Forget the woman!**' to '**Let's go now. Or else I'll make due with your wife's.**' Go ahead and place those sentences together. Every once-in-a-while I had to check my surroundings to make sure I wasn't going anywhere I didn't plan to. I don't think Wanda noticed, but she might have. Either way, I didn't let on that I knew that I did something really strange.

That was the only part of the day that seemed to be hard to recall. I know that I was trying so desperately to keep Wanda from noticing my behavior. Ever since I was little I had to learn to hide what was really going on with me. This has been happening ever since I was born. And today, he was yelling the loudest he has ever. It took all my concentration just to not cover my ears, or respond in some way. I'm almost completely certain that she noticed nothing all morning. Most of the day was still fogy though.

The morning gone, and the darkness settling in, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. He always had a field had a field day at night. Especially when he has been speaking with me all day. I didn't even remember to say 'good-night' to Wanda. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. She knew I was beat from today, and had to be up for tomorrow. '_He had better not ruin anything about tomorrow. I worked too hard!_' Was the last thing that went through my mind.

**YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME? YOU'RE AN EVEN BIGGER FOOL THEN I THOUGHT! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE. AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, I COULD ALWAYS REMOVE OF THE WOMAN TO RID MYSELF OF ANY UNWANTED COMPATITION.**

After that, it was like watching my life as though it were a T.V. show. I saw through my eyes, but I couldn't control anything. I was trapped behind a wall, with two small windows, and nothing else. I remember that I was getting up out of bed, despite my best efforts to stay laying down. Not one muscle in my body did I control. He was driving me like some kind of cheep old car you pay $50 for, but then have to pay five times that much in repairs. Not really caring if anything happens to the paint job, just as long as it runs.

I was struggling so hard against him, but to no avail. Like I said, he didn't care what happened to me, just as long as I got him where he wanted to go. In other words, while we were on the way out, he grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer, and had a little fun while he walked me to wherever his destination was. If you still haven't figured it out yet, he personally tried to find out how much blood I could live without. He sliced my wrists with shallow, short sweeps of the small knife. On my chest, the cuts were deep and long, and there was nothing I could do but accept whatever torture he had for me. Cutting wasn't the only thing he had in mind though.

At last we arrived where he wished to be. In the cemetery. I should have guessed that. His whining earlier wasn't just to get me to freak out in front of Wanda. I was sure that was what they were. He was forcing me to smile. I didn't know what he wanted to do, all I knew was it had to be horrible to get him that happy. Slowly, he began taking me around, looking at the tombstones, reading each one carefully. "R.I.P", "Gone but not forgotten" and many others, until he got to the one he wanted.

Here lies a great fairy. May his soul move the ecstasy of eternal peace. And may his spirit of joy and happiness live on through his only son, Cosmo, who he loved with all his heart.

'_No! No, you wouldn't. Please don't.' _I was mentally begging him. The only response I was given was his laugh, and a shovel he had poofed up. He was making me, dig up my father's grave. It made me sick just watching what he was making my hands do. With every ounce of energy I had, I tried to break the control he had over me. Nothing was breaking his grip of my body. I needed help, but I knew I wasn't going to get it. Not in time any way. I couldn't watch. I knew I should have tried with every fiber of my being to stop what he was making me do, but I tried everything and still wasn't enough. All I could do was shut my mind's eye. Try to never truly see what he did to my father.

He was there for hours. I guessed that wherever he had done to my father was over, but I didn't want to even chance seeing it. I may have shut my eyes, but I still fought my hardest to stop him. I couldn't though. I tried so hard, but it didn't matter anymore. What was done, was done. I was truly starting to believe that he would have complete control of me, and I would never get control of myself ever again.

"Cosmo?" That was Wanda! She was here? I couldn't believe it. I hoped that hadn't hurt her, but she didn't sound it. She was making a strange noise as well. Was she…crying? No! I would never let her cry. And I could tell the he was exhausted from trying to keep my thoughts at bay. I could actually break through this time.

"Wanda?" I asked, shoving the tired voice into the back of my mind. I couldn't let her know that I knew what happened. So I acted dumb, not really paying attention to anything. I saw the worry dripping off of her features. She was scared to death that something was going to happen to me. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was just play innocent and bury this incident behind me.

"I…I think we should go." She wanted me to go, leave before I got into trouble, but my legs wouldn't listen. After waiting for a short amount of time, she came over to me, and as best she could, lifted me up as to not get whatever I could feel I was soak in on her. On the was home, all she could say was how she was going to protect me and how we'll get through this together.

"I don't need saving." I had whispered. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't stop it. I don't think she heard it, but I know I said it. The next week I spent mostly alone. Wanda popped in every so often. She didn't much, I always asked her to go. She knew I needed company, but I really wanted to be alone, and she respected my wishes. I couldn't stand to look at my reflection. I think I even started cutting myself when she wasn't around. She wouldn't understand. No one would. I knew that. And he knew that.

The following week, Wanda became a little more intruding, so I made it seem like nothing ever happened. She kept an eagle's watch over me for almost a year until she was convinced that maybe I was over it. I said she only saw something like that once. I didn't lie, she never saw something like me doing anything remotely like that again. But that wasn't the only time that happened. She just SAW it once. I wouldn't let that happen again. How do you think those people got there in the first place?

It was all his fault! Why did have to happen to me? Why can't I control it? What gives me the right to live? I've done so much horrible stuff. I don't deserve to be happy. So why am I? Why? This was all his doing. Ever since I was born, he has been doing this stuff to me. I guess that requires for someone to understand my past. No one would even understand my past either. I have some time to kill though. It started when I was born…

---

So? Don't you just love the cliffhanger? Just to let you know, I'm not going to answer those questions just yet, you need some real time news too. The one after this will have Cosmo talking about this past. Until then, you'll just have to suffer. R&R please.


	5. Greater Then Flying

Disclaimer: The Fairly Oddparents belongs to it respective creators and protected under copyright. Any money gained by the series goes to them and them alone. I gain nothing but perhaps some experience and your respect.

How to read

"Text": talking

**Text**: the voice talking

'text': thoughts

Summery: There has only ever been one greater thing to Cosmo then flying

…falling

'My life was never a simple one. I learned if act the way the world wants me too, they look away. He never made things easy. What did I do to deserve this? Why can't I just belong here?' blood soaked hands formed inside his eyelids. All his thoughts ceased as he heard HIM again, almost as if he were many people at once. Echoing into each other.

**You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere. No one ever really loved you. What does give you right to live. To even exist? You don't belong here. Or anywhere. The darkness calls for you. You escaped it once. Never again. You belong nowhere. Give up. You live for nothing. I will come for you. I will find a way around the rules. You know what comes.**

"Stop it!" Cosmo yelled at the bloody hands that reached for him as the voices called. "Keep away from me! Leave me alone." the fairy shot up in his bed, attempting to flee if the need arose. A shadow less darkness surrounded him. Taunting him with the images of monsters and beasties and other demons the blackness concealed. Philip the Nickel was still missing, leaving the tiny fairy feeling exposed but warm from the lack of cold metal.

"I have to find the damn nickel." Cosmo said to no one in particular. He looked over at his still slumbering wife, surprised his outburst had not woken her. It seemed her dreams were not treating her well. Her face twisted and curled. Like someone forced to live their worst nightmare. He could only guess what images cause her fear.

**It's you. You are the pain that causes her displeasure**. The dark teased. **You make her fear. You are her worst memory. And you are the cause of everything that happens to her wrong. Why can't you just disappear?**

The green fairy tried to ignore the sound, but it was a losing battle. The bed lay behind him, as he had newly noticed that he had risen from it and approached the door. **Leave. I will come for you. I will never rest until you are where you belong. You know what will come.**

'No. I do belong here. It's you who doesn't belong.' Cosmo defended, trying to sound strong as he said it. The voice only laughed. **You belong? How? When? Did you belong in the plane of the living after you should have died? Did you belong when your life should have ended? **

**Or. Did you belong when your father tried to stop me from putting you where you DO belong? My, my, my. Those wands are sharp. And yours looked so well after you stained it with your fathers and all those people's blood the first time. It wasn't as fun the second time. No screaming. Was it then that you were where you should have been? Or do you want the woman and the child to share that fate?**

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Cosmo chanted to himself, flying as fast as he could away from the sound. He flew out of the castle with all haste pausing only to retrieve his wand, letting the door shut itself, breaking a small hole in the fish tank, not taking the time to fly up out of the bowl and flying away from the Turner house, never looking back.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hours passed and the sun began to awaken. Timmy tossed in bed, trying to shield his sleep ridden eyes from the great ball of fire. It was a Saturday. Not a day to wake up any earlier then you wanted to. After minutes of tossing, the young child found a comfortable spot that had no sun shining in his eyes. Now he could get back to sleeping.

"Timmy!" Or not. Wanda came rushing out of the fishbowl, picking her godchild up via magic and dressing him in his normal cloths before he knew what was happening.

"What? What's going on?" Timmy asked, still only half awake.

"It's Saturday and you promised that we would do bird watching today, remember?" the pink hat boy thought for a second.

Flaskback

"Hey Timmy?" asked the pink haired fairy. "Why don't we bird watch next Saturday?"

Timmy looked at vacantly at her. "Oh yeah sure." he answered, not even having heard the question.

Normal time

"Oh, yeah." her godchild said, grudgingly. "Hey, where's Cosmo?" he asked, hoping that if this wouldn't distract her, then at least bring someone down with him.

"You know I don't know. He's probably hiding." Wanda stated, "He never liked outdoorsy things. Oh well," she said to the air. "I'll just have to eat all this smoked Canadian beacon all by myself." Nothing moved as she poofed up the beacon. "Pudding?" Still nothing. "A mysterious trunk of things fairies called Cosmo would enjoy?"

She looked around the room worried. He always feel for stuff like that. Where was he? "Don't worry Wanda." Timmy said, noticing the look on her face. "I'm sure Cosmo's around here somewhere. I mean, where would he go?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

"Cosmo! Cosmo!" his wife called. Her and their godchild had been searching for him for almost three hours. It was midmorning now and still no sign of the green haired one. He was nowhere to be found. Where would he have gone? And why? "Timmy, I'm really concerned. Cosmo never leaves without telling me. Let alone for this long."

Wanda was close to losing her hair. Her husband was nowhere to be found. He wasn't anywhere at Timmy's, or in Dimmsdale for that matter. "Calm down Wanda. I'm worried too. Listen, how about we go check Fairy World? Maybe he went there. We haven't checked his mother's house yet."

Mama Cosma. Why would he go back to his mother's? Did she do something to upset him? What if he didn't want to come back? No! She wouldn't let that happen. Whatever was keeping Cosmo away from her, she would find and stop. No one would keep them apart. Not even his own mother.

"You're right Timmy. We have to find him. You know how sensitive he is. I never thought I'd say this, but I hope he is at his mothers. So I know that he's safe." she raised her wand, and poofed them both to Fairy World. Cosmo had to be there. Where else would he go?

The first place they looked was at his mother's house. If something was bothering him, that was the first logical place he would go. Despite her detest of her mother-in-law, her worry was overriding her hatred. She knocked at the door, waiting impatiently for the woman to open the door.

After only about thirty second of waiting the older fairy opened the door with a bright smile on her face. Only to have lost it when she saw who was at the door. "Oh, it's you. What do you want? Where's my Cosmo you pink haired hussy?" she demanded quite rudely.

"Wait, he isn't here?" Timmy asked, not wanting a catfight to breakout.

"You lost my Cosmo!" Mama Cosma screamed right into Wanda's face. Her face went red and a look of murder crossed her eyes.

"He must have left last night, we don't know where he is, ok? Now if you will kindly get out of my face, then you might be able to help us find him. And I swear, if I find out that you have him here…"

"Don't you dare threaten me. I wouldn't hide my own son. A good idea to get you away from him, but I didn't do it." Mama Cosma defended. "But if my son is missing, then you had better find him before anything happens to him." the older fairy quieted for a moment. "Has he been acting increasingly strange these past days?" she asked in surprisingly soft tone.

"Well, he has been acting really weird these past days. You know, more then normal." Timmy answered, wondering why that was even valid in this conversation.

"Oh." the look of killing left, replaced by worry not even Wanda could achieve. The pink haired fairy felt a moment of pity for her. She was Cosmo's mother. She couldn't imagine what she would do if one day someone told her that her child was missing. Wanda didn't even have a child to lose. That must be too horrible to imagine.

"Why don't we go inside?" Wanda suggested. "I think we need to talk to you about Cosmo…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Wind. That was the only thing he could remember. The wind thrashing across his ears and face. Its freezing cold breath had long since numbed him, and now pricked everywhere it could get its tiny fangs and claws. Where he was, he didn't know.

His wings ached from overuse, and his strength was quickly fading. But he could not stop. He was running away from something that couldn't be ran away from. Far as he may go to get away. Shadows crept from both sides. The dark grew stronger the faster he flew. His body felt limp and dull. But he did not stop. He kept flying. As fast as he could.

Until the darkness that was promised swallowed him. Wherever he was he was high above land. Falling had always felt better then flying. It cradled his body in harsh, powerful arms. And promised an ever harder landing. The fairy could not explain it, but felt a strange urge of excitement. He was eagerly awaiting his collision with the ground, though he did not know why. 'Must be him again.' Cosmo thought lightly as he continued to plummet. He smiled towards where he thought was the ground and finally lost consciousness. He fell until he was caught, by the only thing that could catch him. The open arms of the ground.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Well? I know it was kinds short, but most of mine are. If you find something wrong, please let me know. I'm always open for constructive criticism. I'll try and update sooner next time.


End file.
